In the birdcage
by Mysterious Moonlight Maiden
Summary: The aftermath of the Looney Tunes Show Tweety and Sylvester special. Rated for sexual content in later chapters. R&R, flames encouraged.
1. Why?

**So, I recently watched the Looney Tunes Show, and there was this one episode that I really, REALLY liked, staring Tweety and Sylvester. I don't remember the title, but I got this idea, about what happened after the episode. Not necessarily immediately afterwards, but... you know, the aftermath of... aaaaaaand I'm rambling. Whatever, just read.**

"I love you, Man!"

God, _why_ did I say that? _WHY?_ I mean, what _good_ would that statement have done me? I mean, yeah, it was _true_, but him _knowing_ that just made my life _worse!_ I never lived it down. He would... _tease_ me about it, _nonstop_. _every_ day. It... it _changed_ us, the way we _worked._ Suddenly, a death hold was met, not with struggling, but with a knowing _smirk_. Whenever I tried to eat him, he'd just _sit there,_ and _look_ at me, and say, "You just can't help yourself, can you?" Or blush and say, "Whoa, easy there, buddy!" Sure, he _said_ that nothing had changed, that everything would go back to the way it was before, but...

He lied.

Something had _changed_ that day, when I said I loved him. When I... _confessed_. I didn't change, but he did. He noticed things that he didn't notice before. Sure, we still chased each other. Sure, I still tried to eat him. Sure, we'd still try to hurt each other, even kill each other, even though we both knew that, for us, death wasn't a possibility. But... there was something... almost _awkward_ about our fights now. We noticed how _ close _we got to each other, how..._suggestive_ the positions we got ourselves into in the fury of the fight were, how I'd..._watch _him as he sang, or ate, or... _bathed._ He _tempted_ me. He always knew that. But now he knew just _how_ he tempted me.

God, I'm an idiot.


	2. Fun

It was an average day.

Well, as average as a day _could _be around this joint.

As usual, I was chasing that..._bird_...

That beautiful, delectable bird...

As if I intended to eat him.

In reality, I wanted to do _so_ much more.

But I couldn't let _him_ know that.

Sure, he already knew I had _feelings_ for him, but I couldn't give the little guy _too_ much leverage.

That would spoil all the fun.


	3. Feel

I grabbed him.

I could feel him under my paws. All of his soft, tiny curves, covered on a thin layer of warm, beautiful sunshine-yellow feathers, squirming under my grasp in a way that made me drool. I brought him towards my face, breathing his delicious scent, savoring the moment.

Then...

He pinched my nose.

Hard.

I released him to cover the throbbing red tomato on my face, barely able to contain my pain.

Of coarse, the pain left quickly, like all of my many injuries, but that didn't make me any less mad. I whipped my head in search of him, before I felt a soft yellow feather tickling the back of my neck, shallow breath lightly rustling my black fur ever-so-slightly.

I couldn't help it. I froze. I heard a light chuckle tickle my ear, as he leaned close and whispered something.

"If you weewly want mwe that mwuch, puddy tat, then mweet mwe in mwy Bwirdcage at mwidwight, after gwanny's sweeping."

Then he was gone.


	4. Time

I watched the clock.

He had said to meet him at midnight, so I waited dutifully. It was nine fourty seven now. Only two hours, thirteen minuites left.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

I pruned my feathers and tidied the cage, nervously glancing at the clock as the seconds went by... There really didn't seem to be enough time to get ready...

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

Sitting at the feet of Granny near the fireplace, as she knitted her scarf...

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

I glanced at the clock, having just finished clearing droppings from the floor of my cage. Wow, had all that time really gone by?

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

I watched as the pendulum swung back and forth in a rhythmic pattern, a melody of time as the seconds went by.

Couldn't the damn thing go any faster?


	5. Teasing

I couldn't take it anymore.

It was eleven thirty nine. twenty one minutes left, and I couldn't wait another damn second. I got up, stretching my limbs, from the rug, and slowly padded over to the room where the cage was. Perhaps, if I walked slowly enough, I would get there right on time. I walked at an agonizingly slow pace the long way around, and then watched, baffled, as a tortoise passed me with ease and Walked right out of sight. Since when did granny have a tortoise? I shrugged it off and continued my slow approach to the bird's room, until, finally, I arrived.

With seven minutes to spare. Damn.

Fortunately, it seemed that Tweety bird was ready for me. He smirked in my direction, lying across the floor of his birdcage, his hands cupping his face.

"Well, awren't YOU eager?" I rolled my eyes, waving off his comment. "Oh, pleash. You're giving yourshelf too mush credit." The bird shifted his body from a sidelong drape to a more forward tempt. His body language went from flirty and teasing to "come and get me." I knew I was staring. I couldn't help it. He was so..._tempting_. His eyes held a deep, knowing, flirtatious gaze that I couldn't seem to tear myself away from. A grin played on his beak. "Is that so?" I swallowed. He shifted his body so that he was laying on his back- open for the taking. "Well, Puddy tat, why dwon't yuew fwind owut?" I grinned deviously. "Wisth pleshure." I walked forward and crawled into the cage, closing the wire door behind me. Thankfully, Tweety chose the more spacious cage, so that I could fit inside with ease. I turned and gave him a sly grin. He smiled playfully in return. "Just don't kill me, putty tat."

"Of coarsh. After all, wishout you, what would I do to pash the time here?" I leaned in. "No, what I wish to do to you ish mush worsh than eating you." I brought my face to his body and, slowly, deliberately, gently, playfully, licked his head. I savored the delicious flavors that played across my tongue as I felt him shiver, nervous, beneath me. I grinned from ear to ear. I had no idea this would have this effect on him. It was nice to know that he was trusting me like this, after all I've tried to do to him. I licked him again, this time on his cheek. He shuddered in what I hoped was pleasure. I licked him again, this time on the chest. He gasped, clutching my face, as I explored the curves of his upper body with my tongue, tasting him, feeling him, leaving a trail of dampness on his sunshine feathers. Eventually, I decided to venture... a little lower. I trailed my tongue down his stomach and lower, between his legs, where I found a little bump. I pulled away, curiously looking at the little bump. Then I smirked. "So... I, _aroush_ you..." He looked desperately into my black eyes with his perfect blue orbs as I slowly lowered my head. "Thash good... I thought that I wash the only one..." He shivered, stammering out, "p-p-p-p-putty tat... st-st-stop..." I pulled back, startled. "You want me to shtop?" He shook his head furiously, and said "St-stop t-t-_teasing_." My eyes widened in astonishment.

""_I'm_ teasing _you_?!"


End file.
